The Prefects' Bathroom
by BrioScotty
Summary: Hogwarts!Faberry. Quinn and Rachel utilise the prefects' bathroom after a particularly gruelling Qudditch match.


**TITLE:** The Prefects' Bathroom  
**SPOILERS:** None. This is an AU crossover where Rachel, Quinn and the rest attend Hogwarts.  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**NOTES: **For Nikki. Sorry it took a year! Also my first attempt at anything crossover. And apologies if I've missed any capital letters or used too many.

**xxxxx**

The noise of the crowd starts to dissipate leaving the victorious Ravenclaw team in one of the changing rooms below the Quidditch stands. Their captain tells the rest of the team to head up to the castle without her. She needs some time on her own, to collect her thoughts. They know better than to question her and file quickly out of the room as soon as they've changed.

Alone at last, she shrugs off her Quidditch robe and starts to pull off her protective pads when a noise near the doorway draws her attention. Instinctively, she reaches for her wand and aims it towards the empty doorway. A few seconds of silence pass and she shakes her head, blaming the adrenaline coursing through her veins for her jumpiness.

As the adrenaline eases, tiredness seeps in fast. She'd scored a hundred and fifty points before their Seeker, a short, slight third year with a keen eye, had caught the Snitch, right from under the Hufflepuff Seeker's nose. Now, the aches that come with hurling a Quaffle repeatedly at the three hoops spring up all over her body and she sinks down onto one of the benches, stretching out and closing her eyes.

She's starting to drift off when she hears a footstep near her head and flies off the bench, clasping her wand once more. There's no-one there though. At least, there's no-one visible.

"Rachel," she murmurs, eyes roaming over the room. "_Finite incantatem._"

She hears her girlfriend's chuckle somewhere to her right and aims her wand, repeating the spell.

"You're no fun," Rachel pouts as the spell hits her square in the chest causing her disillusionment charm to end.

"You scared me," Quinn replies, stowing her wand away and running a hand up into her hair, trying to flatten it down.

"I was trying to surprise you," Rachel sighs, taking a few steps closer to the taller girl. "You played brilliantly."

"Did you expect anything less of me?" Quinn's arms snake around Rachel's waist as the brunette places delicate kisses along the taller girl's jawline and insistent hands start tugging the Chaser's remaining clothes. "Madame Sylvester has warned us…"

"She has?" Rachel interrupts playfully. "Well, maybe we should go somewhere where Madame Sylvester won't catch us."

Quinn catches the glint in her girlfriend's eye and rolls hers in response.

"I have an essay for Transfiguration to finish," she says. "And another for Charms."

"Do you actually do any schoolwork during the week? I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be studious."

"I _was_ studious up until last year when a certain Slytherin decided to take it upon herself to distract me at any given moment," Quinn says, stepping away from Rachel to start throwing her things into her bag.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Rachel says, flopping down onto the bench Quinn had been occupying. Quinn eyes the other girl and tilts her head to the side.

"I'd have you on that bench," she murmurs.

Rachel's eyes widen as her mind instantly conjures a variety of positions they could try.

"Rachel, stop it," Quinn says with a chuckle, knowing exactly what's going through her girlfriend's mind. "I don't want another week of detention."

"No fun at all," Rachel pouts again, folding her arms across her chest.

Quinn hoists her bag onto her shoulder and walks towards the door.

"Meet me in the prefects' bathroom in half an hour?" she calls over her shoulder before disappearing out of the room. Rachel bolts upright and chases after the blonde with a grin on her face.

**xxxxx**

By the time Quinn reaches the Ravenclaw common room, it's been decorated in streamers and banners proclaiming her House to be the next winners of the Quidditch cup despite them having one more game to win. It would be an immensely tough match, made even more difficult by her girlfriend who plays Seeker for Slytherin. Quinn figures she can worry about it later; the game is still two months away. Right now, her sole focus is getting rid of her bag, changing into something more comfortable and sneaking away to the prefects' bathroom.

Taking a leaf out of her girlfriend's book, she silently casts a disillusionment charm and moves stealthily through the common room, smiling at how close-knit a Quidditch win makes her fellow housemates. She climbs the stairs and finds the sixth year bedroom empty. Figuring that she can keep Rachel waiting for a little while, she takes her time changing, admiring the bruise on her left shoulder where a Bludger had gotten a little too close to causing some serious damage.

"Ouch," Quinn mutters to herself as she experimentally brushes the tips of her fingers over the purpled flesh.

She throws on a loose-fitting pair of jeans and a t-shirt before selecting her lightest set of robes and making her way back downstairs.

"Where are you going?" a voice stops her as she reaches the portrait that's already swinging backwards to let her out. A hand tugs on her elbow and she spins around.

"The kitchens," Quinn replies, eyeing her best friend carefully. He stares at her in response, silent for a few seconds before nodding slightly.

"Bring me back something nice?" he asks, smirking as he folds his arms across his chest. "And say hi to Rachel for me."

Quinn colours instantly and he laughs.

"Have fun," he says with a wink before disappearing back into the crowd.

"Yeah, thanks Mike," Quinn mutters, hurrying through the portrait into the deserted corridor.

Heading in the opposite direction from the moving staircases, Quinn walks towards what looks it should be a dead-end. When she reaches the final portrait on the right hand side, she turns to face the occupier. He salutes immediately and a section of wall disappears, just wide enough to allow Quinn to slip through it. The passageway opens up a little after a few metres and Quinn castsa whispered _lumos_ to help guide her to the other end.

According to the list that Quinn and Mike have compiled with the help of a few of their friends, there are twenty-three known passageways at Hogwarts. At least one of these is only accessible during a full moon and one is only available to Slytherins. As far as Quinn is aware, no-one else knows about this twenty-fourth passageway which, despite having no downward slopes or staircases, brings her out on the fifth floor, two floors below where she's just come from. She smiles at the tapestry opposite the opening of the passageway and continues walking past the statue of Boris the Bewildered who is, as usual, scratching his head, a look of awe on his face.

Checking to make sure that no-one is lurking near the bathroom, Quinn whispers the password and pushes the door open. Spotting Rachel's clothes and robes folded neatly at the side of the swimming pool-sized bath, Quinn closes the door and slides the heavy lock into place. The last thing she wants is any of the other prefects wandering in.

She strolls towards the edge of the bath and finds the surface of the water covered in purple bubbles but no sign of her girlfriend. She slides off her robe and folds it up messily to place on top of Rachel's before yanking off her t-shirt and shimmying out of her jeans. Through a gap in the bubbles, she's almost certain that there's something moving beneath the water and smiles, knowing that Rachel will have to come up for air soon.

A minute passes and Quinn frowns at the water and her lack of a girlfriend.

"Rachel?" she calls, wondering if the other girl will hear her beneath the surface.

When there's no immediate response, Quinn feels her muscles tense and without thinking, pulls off the rest of her clothes before diving cleanly through the water. She glances around, slightly perplexed when she finds the bath empty. She kicks her legs and rises to the surface, shaking her hair out of her eyes.

"You called?" a voice answers. Wrapped in a fluffy white towel, Rachel is stretched along the edge of the bath, trailing a finger through the bubbles.

"I thought you were in the water," Quinn says, treading the water to stay afloat. "My eyes must have been playing tricks on me."

"Until five minutes ago, I was," Rachel says. "I've been doing laps for close to half an hour now."

"Naked," Quinn notes.

"Maybe," Rachel smirks. "I assumed that the thought of me would have you running here."

Rachel sighs and pouts slightly, flicking water in Quinn's direction.

"I'm sorry," Quinn says, swimming over to the side. "Really, really sorry. Mike says hi."

"You told him you were coming here?" Rachel asks, rolling her eyes. "We're allowed to have some secrets, you know?"

"He guessed I was meeting you but I didn't tell him where," Quinn murmurs, half-hoisting herself out of the water. "Apparently I'm not that subtle."

"You most certainly aren't," Rachel says, eyes trained on the water dripping from Quinn's hair, running down the blonde's chest before noticing the deep purple blemish that contrasts starkly with her girlfriend's pale skin. "Was that Tina?" she exclaims, sitting upright to examine the bruise. Quinn hisses when Rachel's fingertips brush over it.

"I think so," Quinn says, dropping back down into the water with a small splash. "It was a lucky hit. It probably looks worse than it feels."

"It looks pretty bad," Rachel grimaces. "Maybe I can make it better."

"If you mean a spell, then I'll pass," Quinn smirks. "The last time you tried one of your 'home remedies', I ended up with orange hair…"

"You will never let me live that down, will you?" Rachel asks, swinging her legs around to dangle them in the water.

"Probably not," laughs Quinn. "I thought Slytherins were supposed to be good at potion-making."

"That's an awful stereotype," Rachel replies, toying with the bottom of her towel.

"You got the highest mark on our last Potions test," Quinn reminds her, watching as the white fabric rises higher and higher revealing more of Rachel's toned thighs.

"And then I misread one tiny instruction on a remedy for the common cold and it turned your hair a _somewhat_ orange-ish shade…" Rachel smirks a little.

"I looked like a carrot, Rach," Quinn interrupts, earning herself a splash of water to the face. "Are you coming in or not? My shoulder is suddenly feeling much worse. I might have to go to bed."

"Fine," Rachel huffs and pulls the towel away before sliding back into the water. Quinn swims backwards a few feet, trying desperately to ignore the wave of lust that had rippled through her body at the momentary glimpse of her fully naked girlfriend. "Where are you going?"

"Catch me," Quinn winks before diving below the surface and swimming away as fast as she can but with her injured shoulder, it isn't fast enough for Rachel who closes her hand around Quinn's ankle a few seconds later.

Tugging the blonde back towards her, Rachel grins and pulls her girlfriend to the surface. Kicking her legs to stay afloat, Rachel brushes Quinn's hair out of her eyes and catches the blonde in an urgent kiss, propelling them backwards to the side of the bath. She presses her body up against Quinn's, pinning her girlfriend against the tiles, and deepens the kiss, lips clashing against one another's as they struggle to keep their heads above the water.

"This bath definitely wasn't designed for what I had in mind," Rachel frowns, breaking away from the kiss, frustrated when she can't find a comfortable position that won't lead to either girl drowning.

"No, I doubt that the thought of two prefects using this room for anything other than bathing crossed the minds of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor when Hogwarts was originally built," Quinn says with a chuckle.

"That Ravenclaw wit of yours isn't helping the situation," Rachel says exasperatedly. Quinn gives her a look of amusement and wraps an arm around her girlfriend's waist, using her free arm to tread the water.

"What's got you so worked up?" she asks, voice dropping to a murmur, her lips ghosting over Rachel's. She feels the other girl reciprocate, tugging Quinn's bottom lip between her teeth. "Not that I mind or anything… but _god…" _Quinn inhales sharply when she feels Rachel's hand between her thighs, insistent fingers finding their mark with ease.

"It's Santana's fault actually," Rachel says, watching Quinn's eyes flutter as her fingertips draw a lazy circle around her girlfriend's clit. Distracted, the blonde forgets to tread the water and she comes dangerously close to dipping below the surface.

"Santana?" Quinn asks, eyebrow arching as she struggles to contain the moan building in her chest. She raises one hand above her head, blindly groping for the edge of the bath before repeating the action with her other arm. "Is that better?" Rachel nods, gaze dropping to Quinn's breasts, barely visible above the surface of the water.

"Let me know if your shoulder begins to hurt," she says absently, moving forward once more to pin Quinn's lower half against the tiles, using her legs to stay afloat.

Quinn responds with a nod, wrapping her legs around Rachel's waist and jerks forward slightly as the brunette's fingers move away from her clit to circle her entrance. She feels Rachel's other hand run upwards over her abdomen and arches away from the tiles as agile fingers roll over her nipple.

"Santana?" Quinn bites out, intrigued as to why their friend has inspired this sort of reaction in Rachel. Intrigued and a little jealous.

"I was tutoring Noah in the library last night and went to find a couple of books in the restricted section where I caught Santana and Brittany…" Rachel trails off with a slight blush before refocusing on her girlfriend. She bites down on her bottom lip as the tips of her fingers ease inside Quinn. The blonde gasps, head lolling forwards. "And you were… unavailable. And I didn't want to distract you before today's match…"

Quinn exhales, her moan echoing off the walls, as Rachel slides deeper inside.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, mouth pressing against the brunette's neck, hips straining forwards to try and take more of her girlfriend. "God, I'm sorry…"

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way to repay me," Rachel grins, thrusting again, revelling in the way Quinn is moving against her, how amazing it feels to wield this power over the other girl. "Maybe when you're a little less broken."

"Mmm," Quinn moans her agreement, mouth open against the brunette's neck as Rachel continues her ministrations: the long, teasing strokes between her legs contrasting sharply with the rough pinches and tugs on her nipples. "Rach…"

"Yes?" Rachel replies, already knowing what Quinn's next request will be and pushing a third finger inside. Her girlfriend's resulting growl causes Rachel to falter, to forget how to keep herself afloat and she kicks rapidly, shaking her head to whip the hair out of her eyes. She makes a face. "Bubbles."

Quinn grins before biting down on her bottom lip; all over her body, her muscles have started to coil and her shoulder is starting to ache from the effort of holding herself up. Rachel catches the grimace on Quinn's face and brings a hand up to cup her girlfriend's cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asks, eyes darting to the bruise which seems to have gotten much darker in the past few minutes. Quinn nods readily but cringes again when Rachel brushes her lips over the mark. "Should we go to the hospital wing?"

"No…" Quinn rocks her hips down onto Rachel's unmoving hand, relief washing over her. "Please, Rach… I'll be fine."

Still unsure, Rachel pushes into Quinn again, watching her girlfriend's expression change from agony to pleasure. She keeps her eyes on Quinn's face, looking closely for any hint that she's causing the other girl pain.

"So good," Quinn murmurs, moaning as Rachel starts to increase her speed, losing her rhythm when the brunette's other hand drops down between her trembling legs and fingertips start to work back and forth across her clit. The coiling sensation returns, spreading quickly along Quinn's arms and legs and settling low in her abdomen. "Harder."

Not willing to prolong Quinn's pain, Rachel acquiesces, feeling the blonde's hips crash against hers. Between shaky breaths and moans, Quinn tumbles over the edge, hands flying down to clutch at Rachel's back as her muscles tremble around Rachel's fingers.

The pair sinks beneath the water, still locked together. Quinn holds Rachel fast, pressing her lips against the brunette's until Rachel slides out of Quinn's embrace and drags her girlfriend back to the surface.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks, hoisting herself out of the water before reaching down to offer Quinn her hand. Shaking her head, Quinn hisses in pain as she pulls herself out of the bath, surprised when tears spring to her eyes. "I knew we should have gone to the hospital wing. Come on."

Quinn sighs and reaches for a towel, wrapping it around herself.

"I'll be fine," she protests. Rachel walks up to her and presses the tip of her index finger to the bruise causing Quinn to recoil.

"Not fine," Rachel states. "Get dried."

"Bossy," Quinn mumbles, earning herself a stern look from her girlfriend. "It'll be fine. I'm pretty sure that we couldn't have done _that_," she gestures to the water, "if it was broken." Rachel remains silent and Quinn sighs, towelling herself off quickly and pulling on her clothes.

Rachel follows suit, slipping back into her skirt and blouse. She fixes her robes around her shoulders and holds her hand out to Quinn. The blonde reluctantly links her fingers through Rachel's and goes to open the door, waving her wand at the bathtub to empty it.

"I hate hospitals," Quinn says moodily as they make their way towards the staircases.

"I know," Rachel says, remembering previous struggles to get her girlfriend to the first floor wing after a mid-air clash during her last Quidditch match and the reaction to the improperly-brewed cold remedy. "How about tomorrow, after breakfast, we'll commandeer the Room of Requirement and I'll nurse you back to health?"

Quinn glances warily at Rachel, ready to decline any offers of medical help the brunette is thinking of. Rachel notices the look and rolls her eyes.

"I doubt I can kill you with kisses and orgasms, Quinn."

Quinn splutters, watching her girlfriend skip ahead along the corridor, whistling innocently. She hurries to catch up, grabbing Rachel's hand again.

"Maybe not," she agrees. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try."

Rachel bites down on her bottom lip, giving Quinn a look that causes a shiver to course through the blonde's body.

"Deal."


End file.
